Dish it and take it
by KseniaLynn
Summary: Marinette and Adrien go shopping. That's literally it idk what else to say to make you read this other than it has fluff and Adrien is a dork and there's some trans!Adrien too


Dish it and take it

"You only wear binders right? Or do you have to like take them off sometimes? What do you do then?" Mari asked as she shifted through the bras. Adrien picked up a red one with black polka dots on it and handed it to her.

"Eh, it's not safe to wear binders for more than eight hours so I usually sleep without anything. Sometimes I'll just wear a really tight sports bra if I'm at home," he replied as she raised her eyebrow.

"Is that for you or for me?"

"For you," he replied with a cheeky smile. She rolled her eyes and checked the size.

"Too small," she said and turned back to the less brightly colored bras.

"What's your size then?"

"I'm not gonna tell you if all you're gonna do is find dorky bras that would fit me," she told him and picked out a simple cream colored bra with a light lace trim. He looked over her shoulder and took the tag in his hand to read it.

"Hmm…I'll look again," he said and turned back to the ladybug-esc bras.

Marinette sighed and rolled her eyes as she took the plain garment and moved on to another section. She continued to look around at the different styles and wondered why she decided to go bra shopping with her boyfriend. They were already walking around the mall when she remembered she needed couple more since she was constantly losing or breaking them. She said she would do it another time, but for some reason Adrien insisted. It was only until now did she realize why he did, and while it was endearing it was also fairly annoying. She picked up a push up bra from one of the racks and considered it. There was no reason she needed one. It wasn't like her chest was none existent, but she still found herself curious as to how it would look on her.

"Hey Mari-"

"Gah!" She jumped at the sound of Adrien's voice. She turned to scold him, but instead found herself speechless when she saw him holding the same red bra over his head.

"Mari, your boob is like a quarter of my head," he said excitedly, much like a child. She couldn't help but laugh as he shifted the cup over his ear.

"Can you hear the ocean?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yup. You wanna know what it says?"

"What does the ocean say?"

"It says that you should get this bra and show it to me when you put it on," he replied bluntly. Marinette giggled and blushed.

"I'll think about it," she said and took it off his head.

"What are you looking at now? Does it have a fun pattern?" He asked and pointed down at the push up in her other hand.

"Oh t-this is nothing. I was just looking at it," she stuttered and shoved it back to where she got it. As soon as it left her fingers he plucked it off the rack and got a closer look.

"Hmm…push up bra…" he hummed as he squeezed the cushioning in the cups.

"That's a lot of push up," he noted as Marinette turned red.

"I-I was just looking at it. I wasn't gonna buy it," she clarified.

"You should buy it," he told her and handed it to her.

"N-no way! Why would I do that?"

"If you don't I will," he threatened. She crossed her arms and glared up at him.

"If you buy it for me I'll never wear it," she replied. He sighed in defeat and returned the bra to the rack.

"But you'll think about the red one, right?"

"I'll think about it," she said vaguely and turned to look through a different selection.

"Okay, but like are you gonna think about it in like a possibly yes way? Or like in a most likely no way?" He questioned. She shrugged and picked out a cute pink bra with big white polka dots and a small bow in the center.

"What do you think of this one?" She held it in front of her over her chest and smiled as he turned pinker than the cloth.

"Uh…it's cute," he muttered and moved her hand so it wasn't over her chest. She giggled and added it to her collection, satisfied with his reaction.

"You're so silly. You can dish it out, but you can't take it," she teased and poked his nose. She walked off to the counter with her selection and pulled out her wallet to pay for her three items.

"I can take it, I just wasn't expecting it. You caught me off guard," he informed her. She rolled her eyes.

"Sure I did. I'll make sure to warn you next time, mon petite chaton," she smiled and kissed his cheek. He looked away and ran his finger over the fold in his sleeve. The clerk gave Marinette her items in a plastic bag and they left the lingerie shop hand in hand.

"Oh snap! I told my mom I'd pick up some pads and tampons today, and I totally forgot," she remembered and looked around for any shop that would have those things.

"It's okay, we still have time to get some," Adrien assured her.

"Ugh! There's no shops in the mall that sell hygienic or menstrual products! Malls suck," she groaned as she continued to search for a store.

"Hey, there's a convenience store just around the corner. We can head over there now," he said pointing his thumb in the direction of the store.

"Really? You wouldn't mind?" She asked. He laughed.

"Of course I wouldn't mind. Let's go," he smiled and tugged her hand in the right direction. She followed him out of the mall and they made their way to the small store. During the short walk they talked about an assignment they had for class and what they wanted to do for it. Once they were inside the store the conversation had somehow shifted all the way to hamsters for some reason, but when they got to the "feminine products" aisle they focused on the task at hand.

"Why is this stuff always so expensive? My mom told me to get the 8 hour pads and the sports tampons. Hopefully she'll reimburse me," she muttered and grabbed the two boxes. As she examined the boxes a question struck her in the back of her mind. If she had any filter left around Adrien, now would've been the time to exercise it. Unfortunately her filter seemed to be inactive at the moment.

"Do you get periods?" She blurted. Adrien looked over at her and blinked, surprised to hear her ask such and odd question.

"Huh?"

Marinette blushed as she realized her mistake. Oh crap she said that out loud.

"Uh…I was just wondering, b-but if you don't feel comfortable answering-" she was cut off by his laughter as he shook his head.

"It's okay, I don't mind. I uh never got a period actually. I started testosterone before I barely had boobs," he answered her question.

"Oh…okay. I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to ask such an invasive question," she apologized. He chuckled and looked down at her. Something shifted in his eyes as she felt pinned under his gaze and his flirtatious smirk.

"I don't mind you asking those kinds of questions. It's only invasive when other people ask because they have absolutely no possibility of getting in to my pants. You on the other hand…" his smirk turned in to a grin as he tilted her chin to look at her face clearly. Her cheeks were just on the verge of red as she stared up him with wide eyes.

"You have a very good chance," he said and leaned down to kiss her softly and slowly. Marinette went ridged as he smiled against her lips and pulled her closer by her waist.

"A very very good chance," he added and kissed her again.

She felt herself melt against his lips and reach up to tangle her fingers in his hair in attempt to keep herself standing. The boxes dropped from her hands as she opted for his hair instead. He pressed his tongue against hers and chuckled when she shivered at the sensation. Her heart was pumping blood faster through her body than she could comprehend, and his hand so innocently placed on the small of her back made her hands feel hot and sweaty.

What was she doing? She was in public. Anyone could see them right now making out in the middle of a convenience store when she should've been buying pads and tampons. When he pulled back and smiled at her she was breathing heavily. Her fingers were so tightly wound in his hair that she had to force her self to loosen her grip.

"What's wrong, buginette? You can dish it out, but you can't take it?" He teased and leaned in again. She stopped him by placing her fingers over his lips before they could touch hers.

" _Adrien everyone can see us_ ," she informed him. He looked over to see that the feminine hygiene aisle was right next to a giant window on the front of the store. People were staring as they passed and recognized the young model and his girlfriend. Hopefully no one had taken pictures…but most likely they had. He looked back at her and let her go.

"Sorry…I didn't see that," he said sheepishly and blushed. Marinette took a moment to get over how much that kiss affected her, but giggled once she did.

"Who's the one who can't take it again?" She asked as she picked up the items she dropped and walked past him to the check out counter. He quickly followed and they exited the store with another plastic bag.

"Well technically neither of us can take it since neither of us are in procession of a-"

"Adrien!" She shouted before he could finish and glared up at him. He laughed and grinned at her frown.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," he chortled.

"Yes you could and you know it," she grumbled. He continued to laugh until he calmed down enough to pull her close for a sweeter more chaste kiss.

"You're adorable, Mari," he told her and rested his forehead against hers. She sighed and gave in to his embrace, wrapping her arms around his waist as the red started to fade from her face.

"You're a dork," she replied. He laughed again and kissed her cheek.

"C'mon, let's go get something to drink and then back to your house," he suggested and let his arm drop to her hand and intertwine his fingers with hers.

"Okay," she smiled and they started walking.

"And maybe you can model some of your new bras for me," he teased. She rolled her eyes.

"Maybe."


End file.
